


Do Re Mi

by FandomFrick



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFrick/pseuds/FandomFrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MYC is a prestigious choir where only the best singers are joined. There, Lucy Heartifilia meets Natsu Dragneel and a friendship immediately blossoms between the two. Together, these two begin to experience new feelings and face problems they never expected to happen in there entire lives. Do Re Mi is a story showing that love and music can solve the biggest of problems, even if it's with a simple note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

Hello Reader. Before beginning this story I would like to make something very clear....

**Do Re Mi may contain certain things that could be triggering to the read. Read at your own risk.**

**You have been warned.**

 

I can assure you that the first chapters do not have any kind of dark tone. I just wanted to take some precautions before posting anything. I have no idea how popular this thing will become, I don't know if anyone will even read it, but I still wanted to warn people. Now that that is out of the way, Please sit back, relax, and enjoy Do Re Mi.

Thank you.

-FandomFricker


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy’s gaze was directed out the window as her father drove down the long, twisting highway. The school was far away, sure, but it drew closer with every green light and turn signal. She sighed and looked over at the bag placed in the other seat. Lucy grabbed the bag and shoved her hand into it, seemingly searching around for something. Her arm stopped moving around and she pulled an old, broken IPod out of her bag. Music would take her mind off of the crippling anxiety that she was currently feeling. It always did. Music was the only thing that calmed her down in life. The way the musicians could pour their feeling out onto a sheet of notes and end up creating something so beautiful was amazing, and none the less motivating, to Lucy. She aspired to be like that. Someone who could sing their problems away, even if it was with a simple scale. Lucy smiled softly and turned on the MP3. She pulled some tangled headphones out of her pocket and plugged them in. 

The car jerked to a stop, forcing Lucy to look up at her father. He was cursing under his breath, just loud enough to hear. He jerked his head around and asked, “Lucy, are you okay?” Lucy nodded and her father scowled. “I’m sorry about that sweetie. Some idiot ran the red light and nearly crashed into us.”

“Oh, I see.” Lucy said as her father began to turn around the corner. 

“Anyways… We’re almost there! Aren’t you excited?” 

Lucy shrugged and looked out the window again. “I feel like i’m going to be inferior to everyone.”

Her father laughed and turned around yet another corner. “Inferior? Please. I think that you’ll be better than all of those guys!” Her father boasted. Lucy’s smile widened ever so slightly. “You’re just saying that because you’re my fami- Oh hey! It’s a 7-11! Can we stop by there at the end of rehearsal? I wanna get a tea!” Lucy said, her voice suddenly bubbly and carefree.

Her father shook his head and replied with a grin, “Nope.”

Lucy frowned and looked out the window again. The car went back to being incredibly silent. Lucy looked down at the IPod that she was still holding. I forgot to put on some music… She thought as she plugged a earbud into her ear and began to search through her music selection. Lucy kept scrolling and scrolling but she just couldn’t find a song. Suddenly, she saw it. Riptide by Vance Joy. Oh how she loved that song… It made her happy just thinking about it. She moved her finger to click on the song, when she was interrupted.

“Sweetie, we are here.” Her father said as he pointed out the window. Lucy looked up, obviously confused. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” She asked, her finger hovering over her MP3.

“Look out the window.” Her father replied. 

Lucy looked out the window to see some bright, bolded letters spelling out “Crocus Middle School.” Her eyes widened and she gulped. Lucy glanced back at her father and flashed him a nervous smile. He smiled back at her and unlocked the doors. “W-Wait, I have to leave now?” Lucy sputtered, and she turned of the MP3 and shoved it into her bag. Nodding, her father replied, “Your are expected to be here right now. So I suggest you hightail on out of here and check in.”

Lucy nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Okay. I’ll, uh, see you at nine then…”

“Yeah you will.”

Lucy opened the door and stepped outside. She took a deep breath. The air was crisp. Every few seconds there was a chilling breeze that made Lucy’s hair stand on end. The parking lot to the school was already filled with kids and teenagers alike, running into the school. They were either carrying a instrument or some kind of bag. Some of them were shouting goodbye to their parents or running to meet up with friends. Cars were either parked or quickly driving out of the school. Lucy looked behind her shoulder to find that her father was gone. "I… uh…. Can’t turn back now i guess…" Lucy thought as she began to take long strides to the school.

It didn’t take long for her to reach the doors. The thing that did take a long time though was getting up the courage to open them. It was like they were two magnets, each of them facing north. They just couldn't connect, no matter how hard Lucy tried. Something would have to force her through…. 

“Hey, are you going to go through?” A voice said.

Lucy’s face flushed a bright red as she quickly turned around. “Um! No! I was actually going to go in now! Heh heh…” Lucy shouted nervously.

A woman with hair, the color of Lucy’s flushed face stood behind her. She wore a black, Panic! At The Disco shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. She was holding a small bag that contained mysterious items in one hand, and in the other a large instrument. Her face gave off this serious aura, all but her eyes. They were soft and nurturing.

“Okay then. Do you mind holding the door open for me? My hands are kind of full.”

Lucy grinned nervously and nodded. She turned back around and grasped the handle of the door. With a deep breath, she pushed it open. “Ah, thank you.” The woman said before walking through.

Lucy’s grin widened as she staggered into the lobby of the school. Banners, pictures, and positive messages were strewn about the walls. In the midst of all of that was a sign with a big red arrow pointing down the hall. Written underneath it was: 

MYC CHECK IN THIS WAY.

Lucy stared at the sign. Doubt filled her slowly as she turned on her heel and began to make haste to the sign in area. She looked around, trying to get a sense on the environment. Just like in the lobby, messages and pictures were taped to the wall. Some promoted to stop bullying and others just had quotes from famous authors, singers, or actors. One of the lights flickered every few milliseconds. At the end of the hall was a line of kids. Some younger and some older than herself. At the end of the line was the red headed women with the bag of mysterious objects. Lucy quickened her pace and stood at the behind her. Kids were walking up to the man at the checkout and asking for directions to their choirs or orchestras. Because of that, the line was incredibly slow. Some of the people in front of her decided they would check in later and immediately began to head to their rooms. But, unlike them, Lucy continued to stand there.

Sooner or later, everyone except for the woman and her left. They continued to stand there patiently. Finally, the check out man turned and faced the line. “Sorry for the inconvenience. Newbies, ya know?” The man chuckled, “Alright then! Step right up.”

 

The woman took a small step forward and held out a small card. Lucy watched as the man snatched the card from her and scanned it. He smiled and handed her card back to her. “Oh? Back for another year Erza?” He questioned.

Erza smiled and shoved the card in her pocket. “You guessed it. I couldn’t give up the MYC.” She replied, “Besides, I couldn’t leave the others behind. You know how crazy those two get when I leave them alone.”

The man laughed. “I remember when they knocked down a vending machine. I think The Dragon’s in the auditorium singing.”

The Dragon?! Lucy thought. Erza chuckled and adjusted her bag. “Yeah, well, I have to go and warm up now. Have a good night Gildarts.” She said before walking off to another hallway.

Gildarts turned, waved, and shouted, “I’ll see you! Oh! And tell Cana I said hi!”

Gildarts turned back and looked at Lucy. He smiled warmly and folded his arms. “Well I’ve never seen you around before. New?”

Lucy nodded and tried to avoid his line of sight. She shifted from foot to foot and twirled her headphone wire. Gildarts chuckled and said, “There’s no need to be afraid. Trust me. Everyone here is very caring. Now, What’s your name?” Gildarts walked over to a bag full of folders. 

“M-My name is Lucy Heartifilia.” She mumbled.

Gildarts began to flip through the folders before stopping to read one. “Ah!I found it.” Gildarts pulled a folder out of the box and held it out.

Lucy walked over and grabbed the folder out of his a hand. The cover had a bar of music notes across it and the top had, “Lucy Heartifilia,” written boldly. She smiled and stuffed it into her bag. “You are 17… So, that means that you practice in the auditorium with The Fairies. The doors are right over here.” He said as he pointed over to the large, metal doors off to the side.

“Thank you for the information!” Lucy replied before running off to the door. 

The faint noise of a piano playing was heard through the door. "WAIT. SHIT. AM I LATE?!" Lucy thought. She pushed open the doors and ran in, prepared to apologize… Until she realized that it wasn’t what she thought, just that someone was playing the piano and singing.

And that someone had a beautiful voice.

People were crowded around the piano in the front of the room. That’s most likely where whoever was singing is. The voice was smooth and low and it seemed to be singing one of Lucy’s favorite songs. “Lady, running down to the riptide…” It sang.

The piano clashed against the voice creating this beautiful harmony. “Taken away to the dark side… I wanna be your left hand man…” 

The voice was enchanting, almost like a spell. It was forcing Lucy to listen…. Well, not really forcing. She chose to listen. Lucy began to walk down the aisle between the chairs. “I love you, when you’re singing that song.” It continued.

Lucy smiled and hummed along. “And I got a lump in my throat…” 

“Cause you’re gonna sing the words wrong…” Lucy joined in with the voice silently. 

Cheering and clapping roared through the auditorium as the music stopped. Some girls and boys immediately began to squeal, while others just shouted and wooed the person sitting at the piano. Lucy chuckled and continued to move forward, trying to get a closer look of the mysterious pianist. It was quite difficult though, considering Lucy was kind of short compared to the others in this room. So instead, she stood off to the side and waited. Sometime later, the crowd dispersed and the mysterious pianist was revealed.

The mysterious singer was a boy, not really a surprise though. The voice was singing at a very low octave. No, no, that didn’t surprise her. What surprised her was that the boy’s hair was the color of a cherry blossom. It was bright and difficult to miss. He was quite tall, hovering at about 5’9 or 6 feet. He wore a pair of baggy sweatpants and a muscle tank that read, “It’s an anime thing. You won’t get it.”

His outfit was pretty wacky to begin with… If you would even call it that. It was more like something you would wear around your than anything else. When you hear his voice, you would expect him to be some professional singer wearing a suit and slicked back hair. But no, this one wore what most would wear to sleep in. All in all, it made the mystery boy look pretty damn adorable and intriguing. 

After a minute or two, Lucy realized that she was staring. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she quickly sat down in an empty seat. She pulled her phone out of her bag and plugged her earbuds into her ears. Though she knew that rehearsal would most likely be starting soon, she might as well take any chance she has to calm herself down. 

Just as soon as she tried to pick a song, a voice erupted through the room. “Alright everyone! Take your seats!” 

Kids began to scramble to their places or actually find a seat. It didn't take long though, as everyone found a seat sooner or later. Luckily, no one sat next to her. “Alright, We’re off to a good start….” The voice said.

Lucy turned behind her to look at the person who was speaking. He was a particularly small, older looking man. He wore a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. A person would most likely suspect that this man would be wearing a pair of dress shoes. After all that is what a normal person would do, but that wasn’t the case. He actually wore a pair of sandals.

The man walked to the front of the auditorium and stared out at the class. He smiled and said, “Welcome the old and new to the MYC.”

Lucy smiled and looked around. All the others seemed to be smiling, clapping silently, or sitting and just watching this man speak. “As most of you know, My name is Mr. Dreyar. Blah blah blah, I’ll be your teacher, blah blah blah, I hope you enjoy your time here. Alright! who wants to begin warming up?” Mr. Dreyer said.

The class became a mix of groaning and laughing. Lucy was one of the people who began to laugh. Warming up really didn’t bother her. She was here to work and make her voice better, not to relax and do nothing. Lucy straightened her back and moved up to the front of the seat.

~

The beginning of rehearsal went by fairly quickly. Warm ups weren't too hard, just a simple scale and some rounds. Afterwards, Mr. Dreyar handed out the music for the first concert and watched the kids struggle to sight read the music. After that, Mr. Dreyar sent everyone off to break. Lucy was hesitant to leave the auditorium, seeing as if she went to the cafe like everyone did, she would be the only one sitting alone.

But Mr. Dreyar kicked everyone out of the room, including her. Lucy stood outside the cafe doors and looked into the room. There were lines around all the vending machines, along with people throwing stuff around. It seemed like a normal lunch time at her school. Lucy sighed and stepped into the room. Her eyes darted around to see if there were any empty seats left. Unfortunately, there weren't. 

“Damn….” Lucy mumbled before turning on her heel to walk out.

Just as she was going to, someone shouted, “Hey! You! Newbie!”

Lucy turned around to see the same red haired woman from before. Her name was Erza, I think? Lucy thought. Lucy pointed to herself and mouthed, “Me?”

Erza nodded and waved her hand. “Come here, I have something to show you.”

Lucy shifted around then took a toward Erza. Erza grabbed her hand and began to drag Lucy over to a table. Sitting at said table was a woman with long, brown hair. She was wearing a blue v-neck shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She had this mischievous half smile that made Lucy feel slightly nervous. Laid out on the table were some cards. Lucy looked over at Erza, then back at the table. Erza shoved Lucy forward and smiled. “Go on. Sit down.”

“Yeah, come on… I don’t bite.” The woman said. Her words were ever so slightly slurred, leaving Lucy to believe that she could be under the influence.

Lucy sat down at the table and looked down at her lap. Erza sat down next to her and nodded to the other woman. The other one smiled and looked over at Lucy. “Alright you want me to tell you your future in this… Thing?” The woman said in a mysterious tone.

Lucy looked up and shouted, “You can do fortune telling?!”

She nodded and pointed to the cards. “The cards tell me it.” She replied.

Lucy’s eyes lit up. She’s never had her fortune told, unless you count opening up fortune cookies and reading the message inside. The woman leaned her head on her hand, deepening her grin. “So? You want to or not?”

Lucy nodded her head frantically and stared at the cards. The woman laughed and began to shuffle the cards. “The names Cana by the way.”

Lucy smiled and replied, “My name is Lucy Heartfilia.”

Erza smiled and said, “Lucy… Cute name.”

Lucy giggle and muttered a “Thank you,” to Erza before going back to watch Cana skillfully shuffle her cards. Once she stopped Lucy’s grin widened. Cana took the card from the top of the deck and placed it in front of her face. Cana chuckled and placed it down on the table. The picture showed only a heart. Of course, Lucy immediately assumed that is meant that Lucy would love her time here, but it seems like that wasn’t the case.

“The cards tell me that you are going to meet your first and only real love here.” Cana said before taking a sip of her water bottle.

Lucy's eyes widened as she screamed, “WHAT?!”

She slammed her hands down on the table and stared at the card. Oh that can’t be true… She’s probably just joking with me… Lucy thought to herself before placing her hands back on her lap. I mean, It’s not like the man of my dreams is going to walk into my life right no-

“Is that a Soul Eater bracelet?”

Lucy spun around to see the boy from earlier leaning over her shoulder. The Man looked at her. A grin was plastered across his face as he asked, “Well? Is it?”

Lucy nodded slowly and covered up the bracelet with her other hand. The boy’s grin widened and he shouted, “Yes! That’s so cool! I thought no one liked that anime here, besides me!”

Lucy laughed and replied, “Well you aren’t. Isn’t that good?”

The boy nodded and plopped himself down in the seat next to Lucy. He outstretched his arm and held out his hand. “Name is Natsu Dragneel. You?”

Lucy gripped his hand and shook it. “Lucy Heartiflia.”

Natsu’s hand felt warm. It wasn’t like a lukewarm kind of temperature, more like when you hold your hand above a stove or near a fireplace. It was comforting and made Lucy’s hand warm up immediately. She almost didn’t want to let go of it and hold onto it for a while longer. Sadly though, that would just make her seem like a creep.

Natsu pulled his hand away and so did Lucy. Although their hands were no longer touching, the powerful warmth of Natsu’s hand stayed. Lucy smiled and put her hands on her lap. Natsu folded his arms and asked, “So where did you get the bracelet?”

“Bought it online.”

“Cool.” Natsu said before looking around the room. 

Lucy continued to stare at Natsu and think of that warmth that his hands gave her. It was something new and different. She’s never experienced this kind of warmth before. She enjoyed that warmth.

“Hey, we should head back soon,” Natsu exclaimed, “Break is almost over.”

Lucy looked over at the clock and nodded. They still had an hour to go so break was fairly quick. She looked back to see Natsu staring at her. “Wanna sit next to me?” He asked.

Lucy smiled and said, “Yeah.”

They then both stood up and walked out of the room together.

This is the start of something beautiful, and Lucy could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP IT ONLY TOOK ME SEVERAL ALL NIGHTERS, SOME TEA, AND A GAME GRUMPS MARATHON TO FINISH THIS. TIME TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER :DDDDD   
> But seriously, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload. I had to deal with some personal business as well as school and writing this, so it took me a while. Thank you for sticking around though! I appreciate it.


End file.
